AU Carrie prom scene
by Invaderdoom78
Summary: This idea woke me up in the middle of the Goddamn night. Pennywise the Dancing Clown(IT) & Carrie White Stephen King Pinhead & Nikoletta/Female Cenobite Hellraiser Clive Barker Margret White, Tommy Ross, Miss Collins, Norma, Billy, Chris Carrie Stephen King


The night Carrie White had been waiting for had finaly arived and she and Pennywise the Dancing Clown, who was putting on her makeup for her, stood in her room waiting for her date to arrive.

"Red. I might have known it would be red" Margret White said standing in the door way

"It's pink" Carrie said before turning around to grab a corsage "look what Tommy gave me Momma! Aren't they beautiful?"

"I can see your dirty pillows" Margret said walking up to her daughter "everyone will"

"There called boobes" Pennywise butted in helping Carrie put on her lipstick "and have you seen some of the dresses other women wear? Compared to them this is nothin'"

"Take off that dress. We'll burn it together and pray for forgiveness"

"No Momma" Carrie said after Pennywise had finished with her lipstick

Hearing a car out front Carrie, Margret, and Pennywise ran over to the window and watched the cars diving up and down the street, none of them pulling up to the curb.

"Well he's not coiming" Margret said as Carrie and Pennywise went back to the mirror

"Oh, he is" Pennywise said grabbing a hair brush, running it through Carries hair "unless he's tired of livin'"

"Stop it Momma I'm nervous enough already" Carrie said as her mother began pacing around the room

"You have nothing to be nervous about you look beautiful" Pennywise said putting some blush on Carrie "he is going to love this"

"Thank you Penny" Carrie said smiling at her friend

"No he's not coimin'. He's not gonna come" Margret said walking next to Carrie

"Go away" Carrie told her mother before she began yanking on her own hair "stop it Momma. Stop hurtin' yourself!"

"He's gonna laugh at you, their all gonna laugh at you"

"No ones gonna laugh at her" Pennywise said as Marget grabbed her daughters hands

"You can stay here with me" Marget whispered

"I don't wanna stay with you Momma"

"Look I'll anwser the door and I'll tell him you're sick. I'll tell him that you changed your mind"

"Sit down and be quiet" Carrie said using her powers to force her mother onto the bed

"Ha" Pennywise lauhged as the phone began ringing "I'll get it"

"Hold on" Carrie said fallowing her friend down into the kitchen grabbing the phone before Pennywise could get it "hello"

"Hey Carrie it's Tommy"

"Hi Tommy" Carrie said happily as Pennywise pressed his ear up against the other side of the phone to listen

"Listen I'm really sorry but I'm gonna be late pickin' you up. My car's bein' a dick and not workin'"

"Oh" Carrie said slightly disappointed "alright"

"I can always give you a ride and he can meet you there" Pennywise suggested

"Who's that?" Tommy asked

"My friend Penny" Carrie said as her mother appeared in the kitchen

"I mean if you don't mind meeting me there"

"Yeah that's fine"

"Alright I'll see you there. Again I'm really sorry about this"

"It's not your fault your car broke" Carrie said before hanging up

"Carrie look..." Margret started not knowing she had looked into Pennywises glowing white eyes that sent her into an almost comatose like state

"You ready to go Carrie?" Pennywise asked holding out his arm, no longer looking like a clown but a young Tim Curry dressed in a very nice tux

"Yeah" Carrie said taking Pennywise's arm, grabbing her wrap "I'll be home early. I love you Momma"

Walking outside Pennywise lead Carrie up to a yellow mustange that was sitting at the curb.

"Where'd this car come from?" Carrie asked getting into the car

"It's better not to ask questions" Pennywise said pulling away from the curb

"Oh," Carrie said when they pulled up to the school "I forgot my corsage"

"Do you wanna go back?" Pennywise asked parking the car

"No" Carrie sighed as Pennywise got out and ran around the car to open the door for her "it's alright"

"You wanna wait out front for him?" Pennywise asked as they stood out side the front of the door

"Yeah" Carrie said putting her wrap around herself

"Excuse me" a male voice said tapping on her shoulder

"Yes" Carrie said tuning around to face the very familiar looking man behind her "Elliot"

"That's Pinhead?" Pennywise asked looking at the non-pinheaded man confused "what're you doin' here?"

"I wanted to make sure that Carrie was going to be alright" Pinhead said placing a hand on Carries shoulder "and it appears that he has stood you up"

"He didn't stand me up. He's just having some car troubles" Carrie said

"It's getting cold" Pinhead said as the wind began blowing "perhaps we should go inside"

"Yeah" Pennywise said running up to the door opening it "ladies first"

"You don't have a corsage" Pinhead said glancing down at Carries arm

"I forgot it at home"

"Here" Pinhead said pulling out a plastic container with a red and black corsage

"Thank you" Carrie said taking out the corsage "but why do you have this?"

"No reason" Pinhead said blushing slightly, receiving a smug smile from Pennywise

Entering the gym the trio looked around the crowds of dancing couples for an empty table they could sit at.

"There's one" Pennywise said spotting an open table in the middle of the gym

Taking Carries hand Pinhead helped lead her through the crowds of people until they reached the table. Releasing Carries hand Pinhead pulled out a chair for her so she could sit down.

"Thank you Elliot"Carrie said sitting down

"So're you nervous?" Pennywise asked sitting to Carries right

"Yeah a little. I mean what if Tommy can't get his car fixed"

"Then we can dance together. Or you could dance with Pinsy over there" Pennywise said pointing at Pinhead

"That does sound like fun, but what if Tommy shows up while we're dancing?"

"I'm sure he'll understand" Pinhead said placing his hand on top of Carries

"Carrie" a woman who looked like one of the teachers said walking up to the table

"Hi Miss Collins" Carrie said looking at the other woman "you look so pretty"

"Thank you, you look beautiful" Miss Collins said as Pinhead stood up, giving her place to sit if she decided to sit down

"Thank you. I know I don't. Not really but thank you anyway"

"Nonsense Carrie" Pinhead said smiling softly at her "you look absolutely stunning"

"May I sit down?" Miss Collin asked

"Have my seat" Pinhead said stepping aside

"Thank you" Miss Collins said sitting

"I'll be right back" Pinhead said walking back towards the refreshment table

"So who was that nice young man?" Miss Collins asked motioning towards Pinhead

"His name's Elliot" Pennywise said holding out his hand for her to shake "and I'm Pennywise"

"It's nice meeting you" Miss Collins said shaking his hand "oh, I remember my first prom. I had a date with the captain of the basket ball team and he was 6'7" tall so I went out and bought a pair of three inch spiked heels so our kiss goodnight would be, um, less awkward right? So anyways we went in his pickup truck, which of couse broke down and we had to get out and walk the last half mile to the prom. So by the time we got there my feet were so covered in blisters that all I could do was sit there. I couldn't dance so we just sat there and talked and it was romantic. Is it like that for you?"

"It's nice" Carrie said smiling

"Just nice?" Pennywise asked

"It's like uh, it's like bein' on Mars"

"You'll never forget it" Miss Collins smiled

"I don't think I will" Carrie said leaning over to hug her teacher

"I hope I'm not interupting anything" Pinhead said placing two drinks on the table

"No" Miss Collins said standing up "you two have a lovely time"

"I will Miss Collins" Carrie said before her teacher walked away

"Look at this" Pennywise said grabbing a slip of paper that was at the table "you and Tommy have been put in the selection for prom king and queen"

"Really?" Carrie asked taking the paper "but everyone else is so much prettier then I am"

"Carrie look at me" Pinhead said sitting back down next to Carrie placing his hand on top of hers "I don't know why you think of yourself the way you do, because none of it is true you are a very beautiful woman with a wonderful talent that makes you better then everybody else"

"You put everybody here to shame" Pennywise said putting an X next to Carrie and Tommys names

"No I don't"

"But you do"

"No"

"Yes" Pennywise said handing the paper to the girl who was collecting the votes

"So would you like to dance?" Pinhead asked in an attempt to change the subject

"I don't know"

"Come on" Pennywise said "if Tommy does end up not making it at least you'll be able to have one dance"

"But I don't know how to dance" Carrie said letting Pinhead take her to the dance floor "I can't"

"I'll help you"

As the song played Pinhead pulled a blushing Carrie close to him as he lead them in their dance. As they danced Carrie slowly got into the right rhythm and was allowed to take the lead until the song was finished.

"Carrie" Tommy said making his way through the crowd "there you are. I'm really sorry I'm so late"

"That's alright Tommy"

"Who's this?" Tommy asked looking at Pinhead

"This's my friend Elliot" Carrie said as Tommy held his hand out for Pinhead to shake it

"I'm Tommy"

"I know" Pinhead said walking away

"Elliot?"

"Well I don't think he likes me very much"

"What was that?" Pennywise asked as Pinhead joined him at the refreshments table

"It was nothing" Pinhead said as someone announced the prom king and queen

"Alright ladies and gentleman. Ladies and gentleman. Hey you two behave yourself. Just take your seats please, we've got the votes for the king and queen. The winners are Carrie White and Tommy Ross"

Clapping along with the rest of the students Pinhead and Pennywise watched as the spot light shone on Carrie and Tommy as walked up to the stage. Eventhough he wasn't sharing this moment with Carrie, Pinhead still felt overjoyed that she had won and he knew this was the happiest moment of her life, and she deserved it after everything these people had put her through. Once she was on the stage Carrie could feel joyful tears welling up in her eyes as she was handed the bouquet of flowers and had the crown placed atop her head. Looking out at the crowd she could see everybody who had mocked her now cheering for her along with her two friends in the back of the room as Tommy gently grabbed her face, turning her head so he could kiss her for the year book picture. Unfortunately for Carrie this moment couldn't last unbeknownst to, almost, anyone in the gym the bucket full of pigs blood that had been placed above where Carrie was standing came falling from its place in the rafters and fell onto her head silencing the crowd. Neither Pinhead or Pennywise were sure of what had just happened so they stood where they were for a few moments before they rushed for the stage as fast as they could, knocking a bunch of people down in the process. Feeling the blood dripping down her body Carrie watched Tommy collapse to the ground as her mothers words echoed in her head. "They're all going to laugh at you. They're all going to laugh at you." Putting her hands up to her head Carrie once again looked out to the crowd and could hear and see them laughing at her. Finaly reaching her breaking point Carrie used her telekinetic powers to slam all of the doors shut trapping everyone inside the gym. Even though she was in a daze she could hear someone faintly calling her name as she was gently shook.

"Carrie. Carrie!" Pinhead said holding onto Carries arms, concern plastered on both his and Pennywises faces "Carrie look at me"

"Wha-?" Carrie said snapping out of her haze "Elliot. They're all laughing at me aren't they"

"No they're not" Pinhead said pulling Carrie into a tight embrace "nobody's laughing at you"

"Well almost nobody" Pennywise mumbled looking at Norma who didn't see the red balloon that floated up in front of her exploading blood onto her when it popped "that's better"

"Yes they are" Carrie weeped clinging to Pinheads tuxedo jacket

"No they aren't" Pinhead pulled away slightly turning Carries head so she could look out at the crowd "see"

Reluctantly looked out into the crowd and saw not laughing faces but faces of concern, shock, disbelief, and terror. Hearing two peoples laughter coming from behind them Pinhead turning his head and saw Chris and Billy running out from under the stage. Glaring at the two he shot chains out from the walls into Chris and Billy dragging their bleeding bodies over to the stage, thus turning him back into his Cenobite form.

"What're you doing Pinhead?" Pennywise asked taking in the fact that Pinhead was back to normal, so he turned back into a clown "you just gave yourself up"

"Oh Carrie" Miss Collins said running onto the stage placing a hand on Carries back "I'm so sorry this happened to you. When Sue told me she'd asked Tommy to ask you to the prom I thought she was trying to be nice. I had no idea this was going to happen"

"Sue told Tommy to ask me to the prom?" Carrie asked

"She said she wanted to involve you in things" Miss Collins said as Carrie rested her bloody head on Pinheads chest

"We should probably get you out of those bloddy clothes" Pennywise said

"That sounds nice" Carrie said

"Very well" Pinhead said opening the portal to the Cenobite realm dragging Chris and Billy in with them, exiting the realm in front of Carries house "I'll walk you to the door"

"Yeah we're not goin' in there" Pennywise said pushing Pinhead and Carrie back into the portal "crazy ladies got candles lit everywhere in the house. That's a fire just waitin' to happen, plus I don't see her walking around"

"Now what?" Carrie asked walking down the hall to Pinheads room

"You can get cleaned up in my room" Pinhead said opening his door

"Thank you" Carrie said walking into the bathroom

"I think we made things worse for her" Pennywise said plopping down on the bed "this is softer then I thought it would be"

"How so?" Pinhead asked sitting on the opposite edge

"Her nickname's Creepy Carrie and now everybody in her school knows she hangs around killer like us"

"I would think that knowladge would deter people from picking on her for fear that we would avenge her"

"Maybe. Does Carrie have anything to change into here?"

"I can ask Nikoletta if she has anything Carrie can barrow" Pinhead said walking out the door

Inside the bathroom Carrie had slipped out of her bloody clothing and had filled the large bathtube with warm water, that slowly became bloodied when she had stepped inside. Grabbing a bar of soap she lathered it up and began scrubing the pigs blood off of her and had gotten most of it off her when the bathroom door opened.

"Hi Nikoletta" Carrie said turning around to face the female cenobit

"How're you doing Carrie?" Nikoletta asked placing a black night gown on the sink

"I don't know. I thought that Tommy was trying to be nice when he asked me to the prom, but I guess I was wrong"

"Maybe he was" Nikoletta said crouching down in front of the tub "it's possible that whoever has done this to you did it with out anybody knowing" she brushed Carries wet hair out of her face

"Maybe" 

"Aside from the blood, did you have a nice time."

"Yeah" Carrie said after a few moments of silence

"Did you get to dance with your date?"

"No, he had car troubles so Pennywise gave me a ride and when we got there Elliot was waiting out front"

"Really" Nikoletta said looking very interested in this new information "what did he do while he was there?"

"He gave me a corsage when I forgot mine, pulled out a chair for me to sit in, told me I looked beautiful when I said I wasn't, we danced together, and"

"It sounds to me like he has a crush on you" Nikoletta said grabbing the bloody dress

"R-really?" Carrie asked blushing

"Well I'll leave you to finish getting washed off" Nikoletta said opening the bathroom door "don't worry about your dress I'll get it cleaned up by tomorrow" exiting the bathroom she closed the door behind her "you" she pointed at Pinhead and walked up to him "you better treat her right. That pour girl has been through hell and back, she deserves someone who treats her like a queen"

"Yeah" Pennywise said sitting up

"What makes you believe I won't?" Pinhead asked

"I don't have have doubts that you will" Nikoletta said "I'm just saying if you don't then we're going to have some problems and I don't care if you're stronger than I am"

"It's sad that she acts more like a mom to Carrie then Margret does" Pennywise said after Nikoletta had left

"It is" Pinhead said as Carrie walked out of the bathroom wearing the night gown

"Oh no!" Carrie said looking at the near by clock "it's so late Momma will have a heart attack when I come home"

"You can spent the night at my place" Pennywise said getting off the bed

"Penny you live in a sewer"

"So?" Pennywise pouted

"Every time I visit you all I smell is poop and death. I can't sleep when that's all I smell"

"You can stay here for the night" Pinhead offered "and in the morning Pennywise can take you home and explain what happened tonight"

"Thank you"

"Well I guess I'll go home than" Pennywise said giving Carrie a hug before whispering "if anything happens you tell me"

"I will" Carrie said waving off the clown

"If you need me I'll be sleeping in the room right across the hall" Pinhead said walking to the door

"Wait!" Carrie said stopping the Cenobite "I don't mind sharing a room with you tonight. I really don't wanna be alone right now"

"Alright" Pinhead said wrapping his arms around Carrie to comfort her

After a few moments of being held by Pinhead Carrie began feeling tiered and let out a yawn. Smiling Pinhead let go of her and lead Carrie to the bed before he went into the bathroom to change into what he was sleeping in, which was just his underwear, and when he came back into he found that she was already sleeping peacefully under the covers. Walking over to the opposite side of the bed Pinhead slowly slipped under the sheets trying not to wake Carrie, who rolled onto her side, wresting her head on Pinheads chest who in turn wrapped an arm around her.


End file.
